Hannah Montana A Niley Story
by DAFHL
Summary: Miley is pregnant i got ideo from another user *DISCLAIMER* I do not own the idea any of the character from Hannah Montana and ONLY in my dreams do I own the Jonas Brothers If I owned them I wouldn t be here I d be staring at them
1. Chapter 1

OK I started a Flight 29 Down story but I deleted it cause I couldn't help but make a Niley story OK so I got the idea from Iknow SheNeedsYou badx3

and luvinzanessa719 so special thanks to them but anyways its about Miley getting pregnant and Nick is the father and YES I do know both of them promise not to do..."it" until marriage but anyways please don't leave rude comments bout me, my story , Nick , or Miley I really don't need to hear it if you don't like them so anyways here it goes...

Miley dropped to her knees, covered her face with her hands, and began to cry, after about ten minutes she got up to her feet, her knees felt weak, she raced to her room, collapsed on her bed, hid under her covers, and began to cry even louder.

Billy-Ray heard his daughter crying and knocked on her door, when he heard no reply he opened the door a crack and asked "You OK baby-girl?" Then he looked on the floor beside Mileys bed and saw a white stick-like object with two pink lines which Miley had accidentally dropped.Billy-Ray sat on the edge of her bed rubbed Mileys back to calm her down.A couple minutes later he realized that Miley had fallen asleep, He decided to let her sleep for a little while.

When Miley woke up she walked downstairs, she sat down on the couch beside her Dad and in a shaky voice she said "I'm really sorry Daddy please don't hate me." Billy-Ray looked down at Miley, put his arm around her and replied "sweetheart I don't hate you and I want you to know that me and Jackson will be here for you...but I think you should call ...him." Miley looked down and said "yeah I know".

Nick, Joe, and Kevin where in the recording studio when Nicks phone rang... Nick: " Hello? "  
Miley: " Hi, Nick..we need to talk... " Nick: " Sure what do you wanna talk bout? "  
Joe: " Awe is your girlfriend dumping you? " Nick: " Be quiet Joe! " Joe: Takes the phone from Nick " Hey Miley whats up? " Miley: " Joe! I have to talk to Nick give him back the phone! " Joe: " Here talk to Kevin. " Kevin: " Hey Miley! Here Ill put you on speaker." Miley: " NO! GIVE THE PHONE TO NICK! " Nick: " Hey Miley whats wrong? " Miley: " NICK I'M PREGNANT! " She blurted out A Few Moments Of Silence Kevin: " Uh Miley you're on speaker..." Joe: Starts laughing Miley: " Whats so funny? " Joe: " Thats impossible Nick made a promise to keep his purity rin..." Kevin: " NICK! WHAT DID YOU DO! " Miley: Hung up after about 2 minutes of listen to them fight she hung up and phoned her best friend Lilly Miley: " Hi Mrs.Truscott...is Lilly home? " Mrs.Truscott: "Yes she is hold on"

After Lilly found out she wouldn't speak to Miley or reply to the 50 million texts she sent her.

Miley didn't sleep that night she was to busy wondering if she lost her best friend

How will Miley keep her Hannah secret now that she is pregnant?

I know its not that good but I tried


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Note realized that I accidentally used Billy Ray instead of Robby Ray so I am going to use Robby Ray from now on**

Two weeks later Lilly still wasn't talking to Miley. It had been a long day and Miley just wanted to go home and sleep. Miley walked down the hall to her 7th period class when Oliver walked up to her.

" Hey Miley whats going on between you and Lilly? " he asked " OK well you are my Best Friend so I will tell you...I-I'm Pregnant." Miley said in a low voice Oliver didn't say anything at first then he said " So who is the Dad?" Miley replied " Nick Jonas " Oliver pulled Miley into a tight hug and said " Well I ll be here for you Miley". Miley smiled and looked at him. Just then Lilly walked by and saw them hugging and got angry "HEY OLIVER HOW COULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH THIS TRAMP!?!"And walked into the classroom Oliver grabbed Lilly's arm and said " Look Lilly she made a mistake she doesn't need all the criticism right now she needs her friends to support her!"Lilly started to yell "She is not my friend!" Miley sat down beside Oliver Becca turned around and asked " Whats wrong with Lilly?" before Miley could answer Lilly answered "Mind your own business Becca this is between the two of us oh I mean the THREE of us." Becca looked confused Lilly said "By the three of us I mean Me, Miley,...and her SOON-TO-BE-BABY!" Lilly said a little to loud cause as soon as she said it the whole class looked at Miley. Miley slumped down in her desk and tried to hide her face in her textbook.

When school was finally over as Miley was getting ready to go home Sarah came up to Miley and said " So who is the Father bet its Olivers Isn't it?" Miley scrunched up her nose and said "Ewe noway it is NOT Olivers I would tell you but you would think I'm crazy..."Sarah said " Its OK I get it you don't want people to know just yet I understand" Miley said "Thanks SO much Sarah" and walked home

Nick, Joe, and Kevin hopped out of the bus Nick raced up to the door leaving Joe ans Kevin behind Nick knocked on the door and as soon as Miley opened the door Nick smashed his lips onto hers just then Joe and Kevin walked in and started beaming them with marshmallows. Miley laughed Nick pulled out another pair of goggles and knelt down beside Miley and put them around her stomach when he was finished he kissed Mileys stomach and said "I love you ...both of you" Miley said "NO you cant love it I cant raise a baby with secrets everywhere!" Nick sighed "OK Miley well get through this" Miley cried "NO! I'm fourteen I cant raise a baby I'll have to get an abortion!" Nick pleaded "No Miley please no!" Nick got off his knees. "Give up the baby just don't kill it!" Miley stopped and began to cry "I just don't know what to do I'm still a kid and I'm really scared" Nick replied "I know babe I'm scared too" and he hugged her tightly Miley sighed and said "I'm just glad that you're staying with me"

I know this chapter is short and not that good sorry bout that


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long I was grounded :( **

Chapter 3

The next day Miley all the kids at school where staring at her and whispering but Miley tried her best to ignore it.Oliver was the only one that would talk to her and Lilly just made everything worse by saying Miley had the babies father narrowed down to four guys Oliver,Josh,Jake Ryan ,and Jackson nobody believed it was Jackson thankfully but everyone thought it was Oliver's since he was the only one talking to her and Lilly wasn't talking to either of them so everyone thought that was the only logical solution.

When Miley got home she was really tired and went upstairs to have a hot shower. Nick walked in the bathroom "hello?" he asked miley screamed and then stuck her head out the shower "Oh, Nick you scared me." exclaimed Miley "Sorry Miley I didn't mean to" replied Nick "So did you want to come in?"Miley said flirtatiously and batted her eye lashes Nick took off his shirt and unzipped his jeans then he stopped and zipped up his pants and stepped back "whats wrong Nicky?"asked Miley "Look Miles I don't know how to tell you this but uh I will have to start touring again with my brothers" Nick said "SO YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME AND YOUR CHILD?!"Miley said angrily "Listen when you get out we will talk about it" Nick said "Fine Ill get out right now"Replied Miley and stepped out of the shower Nick couldn't help but stare next thing he knew he had push miley into the sink and was kissing her uncontrollably "Ow... Nick... my back... ." Miley said between kisses "Oh I'm so sorry"Nick said as he pulled Miley too her bed kissing her along the way "Nick we cant do this I'm pregnant"Miley said as she pushed Nick off of her and put on a robe "You're right I'm so sorry Miley I don't know what came over me."Nick said "That's alright a part of me wanted you to but I'm just scared that It'll hurt the baby ."replied Miley. "Alright we should talk about the tour"Nick said "Look Nick I don't want you to miss it so we can compromise you can go for three months and then you will be able to see me during my last three months of pregnancy and the birth" Miley exclaimed "That's actually a pretty good idea Miley Ill go talk about it with my brothers!"Nick said "Okay Ill see you later." Miley replied.

Later that night Miley was sitting alone on her couch in the dark watching Bob The Butler when she heard a knock at the door she walked over and answered it and...

**BAM!!! ha ha cliffhanger. Who was at the door you ask? You will never know unless you read the next one :)**

**Sorry the chapter was so short. I couldn't think of anything so the first part was almost exactly like luvinzanessa or whatever her name was I cant remember BTW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK so here is the next chapter my parents went grocery shopping so I snuck back on the computer.**

**Chapter 4**

Miley answered the door and Lilly was their "Hi can we talk?"Lilly asked "Did you forget that you hate me?!" Miley said about to cry "No Miley I don't hate you I was just...I don't know I guess I thought I don't know what I thought but I'm sorry I just wanna be here for you" Lilly said "Its OK Lilly"Miley said happily They hugged and Lilly went home to get some sleep. Miley went to bed and she dreamed of the night with Nick.

**Mileys dream...**

_Miley ad Nick where sitting in Mileys room watching a movie_

_Miley:"Nick why are you starring at me like that?"_

_Nick:"Because you are beautiful"  
Miley:blushed_

_Nick:began to sweat and shake and breath deeply_

_Miley:"Are you OK Nick?"_

_Next thing they knew knew Nick was on top off her kissing her passionately_

**End off dream**

Miley was awakened bye Nick Kissing her neck

"MORNIN BEAUTIFUL!" Nick yelled "Its 7:30 on a Saturday!Let me sleep!"Miley said as she rolled over on her bed "Fine then I guess you don't get a good morning kiss..." Nick said "fine with me!"Miley said sleepily Nick looked a little hurt "Oh Okay..." Nick started to walk away Miley then felt really bad "Nick wait!" Miley said and Nick took his hand off the doorknob and walked back over to Mileys bed Mley grabbed him by his shirt collar and kissed him.

**Alright another really short chapter but Ive got nothing better to do being grounded sucks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here is the next chapter I am sooo sorry for not updateing very often but Ive just been busy with school.Oh and if youre wondering Miley is 3 and a half months pregnant. And its the end of June and Summer vacation just started.**

**So here it is...**

Later that evening when the boys where getting ready to leave for their tour.

"I wish you didnt have to go Nicky" Miley said with tear filled eyes.

"Me neither but Ill be back in three months"Nick replied .

Then he kissed Mileys stomache and then kissed Miley for three minutes.

"Hey! can you please quit swaping spit! Kevin and I would like to say goodbye to Miley and our niece/nephew to!" Joe said grabbing Nick by the shirt and throwing him on the ground.

"HEY!"Nick said angrily and sat on the ground pouting Miley giggled.

"Shut up you big baby"Joe said and hugged Miley then knelt down next to Mileys stomache.

"You be good for mommy now cause if your not uncle Joe will come and spank you" Joe said playfully and Nick smacked him in the head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Joe yelled as he rubbed his head.

"You do NOT threaten my baby!" Nick said angrily staring at Joe evily.

"i was teasing you little fruitcake" Joe said angrily and Nick made a fist at Joe.

"Alright you two please dont fight"Kevin said going in between them.

"sorry"Nick and Joe said at the same time.

"Alright boys we have to go now"Mr.Jonas called from the bus.

And the boys ran onto the bus and drove away.

Miley stood their and watched the bus until it was out of sight.

Miley sighed and went inside and called Lilly.

_**Ring Ring Ring...**_

**Miley: Hey Lilly**

_Lilly: Hey Miles_

**Miley: Do you want to come with me to my ultra sound today? Nick just left and I need someone to talk to.**

_Lilly: Id love to Miles I was kinda hopeing you would wanna hang out today cause we havent hung out in a while and I missed you._

**Miley: Im sorry Lils its just cause Ive been kinda stressed latley...**

_Lilly: Its OK Miley I know Im not mad._

**Miley: Good...so my Dad will drive us their OK?  
**

_Lilly: OK see you soon._

**They hang up**

Miley Came out of the doctors office where Lilly was sitting in the woiting room reading a magazine.

"Hey Lilly" Miley said and Lilly jumped up from her chair and knocked over the old 108 year old woman beside her .

"Hey whatch where youre going little missy!" The old lady said shaking her cane at Lilly.

_"_Whatever go back to the nursing home!" Lilly said she was a little cranky from waiting so long.

"So Lilly do you wanna know what the baby is going to be or do you wanna keep fighting a poor little old lady somemore?"Miley said she was also a little grouchy from sitting their for two hours with blue gunk on her stomache.

"Well I would like to continue bashing the old bag but I wanna know what the baby is going to be even more..." Lilly said but Miley didnt answer.

"SO SPILL WOMAN!" Lilly shook Miley unpatiently.

"Okay its going to be a...

**BAM!!! haha cliffhanger **

_Please review._


	6. NOTE!

**Alright I cant decide wether or not to make Lilly & Oliver hok-up and Lilly get pregnant so um tell me if I should or not cause thats whats been taken so long Ive been trying to decide if I should or not. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright here is the next chapter **

**Chapter 6**

"Spit it out!" Lilly said shaking Miley.

"Alright its going to be a GIRL!" Miley said and both girls jumped up and down and they screamed and the old lady gave them a dirty look.

Lilly and Miley ignored her.

"Hey lets go buy baby stuff!" Lilly said dragging Miley out of the hospital.

They bought a bunch of baby stuff and put together a cute little nursury.

By the end of the day both girls where really tired.

Lilly went to Olivers house.

Lilly just walked in and plopped on his couch.

"Uh come in?!" Oliver said suprised.

"Hey Oliver..wheres your Mom?" Lilly said looking around

"Shes at some convention or something...so were all alone...just us...you and me...alone...no parents..." Oliver said nervously.

"Just shut-up and kiss me."Lilly said grabbing Olivers shirt collar and kissing him.

Oliver was suprised at first but then he started to kiss back.

Then the kiss led too...uummm yeah...(**I dont wanna say it)**.

**On Phone ( bold is Nick Italic is Miley)**

**Hello?**

_Hey Nick!_

**Oh hey babe!**

_Hey Nick so listen I went to see the doctor for my ultrasound today...WERE HAVING A GIRL!_

**What will Nicks reaction be? youll have to read the next chapter!**


End file.
